Carl Johnson
Carl "CJ" Johnson is a fictional character in the Rockstar North action game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Carl is the major character of the game. Storyline In 1987, Carl's brother, Brian Johnson, dies in an accident. Carl takes the decision to leave his city, Los Santos, San Andreas, and he moves to East Coast, and starts his life far from his neighbourhood, far from his family, far from his gang. He starts his new life in Liberty City. But a sudden event forces him to return to Los Santos. Carl is a member of the Grove Street Families, a gang based in Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos. The Grove Street Families are led by Sean "Sweet" Johnson, Carl's brother. But the Families have enemies in all sides. Another gang in Los Santos are the Ballas. The Ballas' power is increasing, with the support of C.R.A.S.H. (part of the local Police). The head of C.R.A.S.H., Officer Frank Tenpenny, provides the Ballas with money, drugs and weapons. So, the Ballas are getting more and more powerful, and the Grove Street Families are in a disarray, in the early 90s. The Ballas decide to kill Sweet, the brother of Carl and leader of the Grove Street Families. But in a drive-by, they kill Beverly Johnson, the mother of Sweet, Carl, Brian and Kendl Johnson. Sweet calls Carl, and CJ says that he will return to Los Santos for his mother's funeral. But when he exits the airport, a police car with Officer Tenpenny and his assistants, Officers Pulaski and Hernandez appears. They arrest Carl, and drive him to Ballas country. And the game starts. Restoring the Families' power Carl finds the way to Grove Street, and he enters his mother's house. He finds his brother, Sweet, and his sister, Kendl. THe Grove Street Families (GSF) are in disarray, and Carl must complete numerous mission to restore the gang's power. He initially works only for his brother, Sweet, but after he passes a number of missions, other members of the gang, as Ryder, Big Smoke and OG Loc, are approaching him. CJ passes these missions, and then appears Officer Frank Tenpenny and his associates. But Carl is too succesful, and the GSF are starting to return to the top. But suddenly, CJ realizes that two of his best friends, Big Smoke and Ryder, are too loyal to Tenpenny and are helping Ballas. While Carl and Sweet are fighting the Ballas in Mulholland Intersection, Tenpenny and the police appears. Carl is under arrest, and Sweet is injured and held in a prison-hospital. Far from home Carl must now work for Tenpenny. Tenpenny, a corrupt and sinister man, who has all the local police under his rule, take CJ miles far away, in Whetstone, the Badlands. CJ is forced to kill anyone is against Tenpenny. When the Badlands missions take an end, Carl arrives at Red County. He meets Catalina, and he plans for his new life, but his life now is more difficult. Tenpenny orders Carl not to return to Los Santos, and espesially not to kill Big Smoke, because if he kill Smoke, his brother, Sweet, will be put in a Ballas cell-block. CJ. to save his brother, works for C.R.A.S.H. and eliminates ever=yone who knows the sinister plans of Tenpenny and everyone Tenpenny thinks as his enemy. Life in San Fierro The thinks started to go better for Carl from the moment he arrived at San Fierro with his best friend, Cesar Vialpando. In San Fierro, enemies such as San Fierro Rifa and Loco Syndicate appear. Carl works now for himself, and his gang. He has a garage in the town, and his most important goal is to overpower the Loco Syndicate. But in San Fierro CJ finds Wu Zi Mu, the leader of Triads, a Chinese gang, and he wishes to help him. Firstly, CJ kills (with the help of his best friend Cesar), the leader of the Syndicate, T-Bone-Mendez, in Pier 69. Then he finds Ryder, who now works with the Ballas and with Tenpenny. Ryder tries to escape with a boat, but Carl chases him down and blows the boat up.. After that, he must take care of Mike Toreno, co-leader of the Loco Syndicate. He puts his helicopter down, but Toeno was not flying with the helicopter that day. Toreno is presumed dead, and Carl leaves San Fierro. After some missions in the desert, he arrives at Las Venturas. Life in Las Venturas Carl is now an advanced pilot. He arrives at Las Venturas, where there are a lot of casinos, and was taking place the "Caligula's Palace War", between the mafia families of Leone, Sindacco and Forelli. Carl takes co-ownership of Wu Zi Mu's Four Dragons Casino. After Johnny Sindacco's death, and after CJ destroys the Forelli family, he is ready to return to his home city, Los Santos, to restore his family and gang, the Grove Street Families, and to give them again the top, dominating the Ballas and getting rid of Officer Tenpenny. Before return to Los Santos, CJ kills officer Pulaski, the second after Tenpenny in the hierarchy of C.R.A.S.H., in the mission High Noon. Return to Los Santos Carl has now money, power and calibre. Sweet is out of prison, but the Ballas are commanding all of Los Santos, being provided by Big Smoke and by the C.R.A.S.H. Carl became the manager of rapper Madd Dogg. Carl and Sweet start to claim for the GSF all the Ballas territories, and in the mission "Los Desperados", Grove Street Families and Varrios Los Aztecas (Cesar Vialpando's gang), clean the remaining territory from the Northside Vagos, a Hispanic enemy gang. After this mission, all in Grove Strreet are ready for the last battle. End of the Line The last mission of the game, full of suspense, full of violence, full of adrenaline, is the "End of the Line". Carl enters Sweet's house in Grove Street. They decide that "it's time for Smoke. After the acquital of Tenpenny, a lot of riots take place in Los Santos, so the way from Ganton to East Los Santos and Big Smoke's Crack Palace is difficult. When the car arrives, Carl gets out and must take a police van to break the Crack Palace door and killed the two Ballas guarding out. After that, CJ is entering the Crack Fortress. The building is home to Ballas, Vagos, and the Russian Mafia, so Carl has to kill all these gang members to reach the 4th floor. When he reaches there, an objective "Go get Big Smoke" appears. Carl enters Smoke's room. After a conversation, CJ shows his gun. In a very dark interior, CJ manages to kill Smoke. Then, Officer Frank Tenpenny appears with drug money and a Shotgun. He shoots at Carl twice, but he escapes. Tenpenny then blows up the building, and Carl must escape into 5 hours. with enemy gang members and fire around him. When he finds a way to escape the building, he sees Tenpenny trying to flee with a firetruck. Sweet and Carl chase him down with a car that has infinite car health. After chasing Tenpenny's truck in all the streets of Los Santos, the officer loses control all falls down a bridge with his firetruck. He falls in the heart of Grove Street, and he calls for help. Realizing that noone is coming, he stops shouting and dies. The final cut-scene takes place in Sweet's house. Carl says that they are now back in the top, and all are cool. His sister Kendl Johnson says that they got problems in Venturas, problems in San Fierro... Then appears Madd Dogg and announces that he has now his first gold record as rapper. Carl goes out, Kendl asks him when he goes, and he answers: "Fittin' to hit the block, see what's happening". This is the last phrase in GTA San Andreas. After Tenpenny is dead, the riots pause. Trivvia The role of Carl Johnson played the gangsta rapper Young Maylay. Extremal links *http://www.gtawiki.com *http://wikipedia.org